WSV
by BlondeSinger101
Summary: Wonder, Silence, and Vengeance. Three girls stuck in a world of fast paced teenagers and killers. R&R. CHAPTER 5 IS UP.
1. Orphan, Girl, Of Only One

W.V.S

Chapter 1

Mary Lids Paige strolled quickly along the sunlit boardwalk, her eyes flitting down the signs of the passing shops. She was searching for a place her good friend Casa had recommended. She was looking for an orphanage, where Casa had adopted her beautiful girl, who she had named Cassie, after her. Mary had become jealous of Casa's gorgeous baby. Now she was going to find her own. A girl, or maybe a boy, but she was hoping to find a pretty girl Cassie's age so that they could play. As a child, Mary had always wanted someone to grow up with, and because she didn't, she was destined to make sure that her baby girl did. She was walking briskly, and bumped into someone. This certain someone was a tall, amazingly handsome teenage boy, dressed in punk clothes and followed by a gang of misfits. Mary made a quick note to herself to never show her baby girl to anybody like these guys. They walked around her and she continued to stride down the boardwalk. Then she saw it, the orphanage. She could barely make out each and every little crib, and bodies of little children running and playing. As she walked inside, the "ting" sound from opening the door called on a slightly aged woman, hair in a tangled messy bun. Mary introduced herself and was taken to the children's room. Cassie now was one year old so she told the woman that she was looking for a young girl of only one. As they were searching, Mary's eyes began to wander. She accidentally found them upon a cute girl of only one. The woman said that her name was Sarah, and that she was in desperate need of a home. Just then an alarm went off. The children started screaming and doing what Mary guessed looked like a drill, but this time it was real. There was a fire in the building. The woman was too busy with the children to come to Mary, but she gave her a sign to leave. So Mary Paige left, frightened and childless.

Mary Lids Paige returned to the orphanage one week later, to see that it had resided to ashes. She went inside. The old woman had died, and so had many of the kids, and even more of the infants. A lady in her late thirties told Mary that three babies were left, of the age one. And that she would be so delighted if I would take them. She told her that the girls, were in fact triplets. That was the first time Mary saw Wonder, Silence, and Vengeance. Her baby girls.


	2. The Lost Boys

W.S.V

Chapter 2

Wonder, Silence, and Vengeance had been living with Mary Lids Paige for their whole life. She was their mother. They had no father, as Mary was a widow and had never really been able to re-marry. The triplets, although not planned, had grown up pretty true to their odd names. Vengeance was the outgoing one, who would do anything to get out of the house and have an adventure. She hates school, work, parents, and anything that requires her attention. Silence, is the quiet one, who is shy to the point of being, well, silent. And Wonder is the smart one, who is beautiful, yet cunning. And the "leader" of the girls. Each of them had a nickname, though only her sisters could call her that. Silence was Sisi, Vengeance was Ven, and Wonder was just Wonder. They lived in Santa Carla. To Vengeance, it was the most boring, nothing happening, place in the world. To Wonder, it was awesome, and to Silence, it was home. Their best friend was Cassie Froll. Cassie was funny, and silly. Sometimes a bit over emotional too. They all went to the same school. Though now, it was summer vacation. And what a sweet vacation it was. Staying up late, swimming and surfing, strolling the boardwalk. They were fifteen and life had never been better.

"God Wonder! How many freaking hours does it take to brush your hair!"

"Shush Vengeance; I'm not even going to get started about your long showers. No warm water is ever left after you."

"Oh that is such a lie! You are such a lying pig, you know that!"

"Why, thank you. I'm impressed that you have such amazingly hurtful comebacks."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

"Ok Sisi."

"Yes Sisi."

Wonder ran downstairs, sliding on the banister with comb in her hand. Silence followed.

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Ven yelled.

"Ready!" Silence and Wonder screamed in unison.

"Good." Ven said cheekily.

They rushed out the door after a quick hug and kiss from their mother, and started their way towards the boardwalk. They walked into a diner.

"Wow, this place actually smells worse then your room Vengeance!" Wonder said slyly.

"Oh give it up Wo." Silence murmured. Sisi found a table and set their jackets on it. Wonder went to the counter to order.

"Hey babe, you gotta ride?" A tall, eighteen year old boy said quietly into Ven's ear.

"Wha..? I mean, no, yes! Umm…sorry I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." The boy laughed. Vengeance couldn't believe that she had used the comment that a ten year old uses while getting hit on.

"I'm sorry. I'm here with my twins." She said.

"Twins? With an S?"

"Yeah, I'm a triplet. My name is Vengeance, but you can call me Ven if you want."

"Sure…whatabout your twins?" He said seductively.

"You don't need to worry about them…I don't have a ride…" Ven had no idea what she was saying, and just before she realized, she was out of the diner and on the back of a Harley Davidson.

"Ven! Vengeance! Hey Wonder, have you seen Vengeance!"

"No Sisi, what's up?"

"Venny is gone!"

They rushed out of the diner just in time to see Ven taken down the boardwalk on a bike with an eighteen year old punk. They yelled and screamed but she never even turned her head.

"Wow, so you are like, a leader of a gang? That's cool…"

"Yeah. Hey, mind not talkin' to me while I'm drivin'? I'd rather not kill you. Or the bike, by going off a cliff."

"Yeah….sure." Ven thought she heard her sisters yelling but she had her body pressed up close with this handsome boy and would rather not move. As they drove on the voices got softer and eventually died out. They approached a cave, right next to a roaring ocean. Ven would have remembered her fear of the sea if she had not been in this trance-like thing. She followed the boy, who had introduced himself as David, into the cave. Inside there were about three other guys, one young boy, and a teenage girl. She found a seat next to a sweet-faced blonde.

"Ok Vengeance, these are my people." David said. The guys chuckled.

"Marco." The boy she was sitting next to stood up.

"Dwayne." A taller, black haired Spanish looking boy stood.

"Paul." A rock star, male slut guy stood and waved at Ven.

"Laddie." The small boy stayed seated but smiled.

"And Star." The girl looked, not at Vengeance, but at David. She didn't look pleased.

Laddie stood and went to sit with her, and she heard Laddie call Star Sis. The name Sis, made Ven think of her sisters, which made her snap back to reality. Especially of Silence, who after getting lost at Disneyland one year has always had the fear of being separated.

"Silence!" Ven yelled. Everyone got quiet.

"Why do we have to be quiet Star?" Laddie asked.

"Oops." Ven thought. "No, that's my twin's name. Silence is probably worried about me. I have to go." She started towards the door, and David moved to stop her, then thought better of it and let Vengeance pass. She started to sprint towards the diner. Vengeance was a fabulous runner, but not when she was worried. And the time it takes to run, as apposed to the time it takes to ride, in a trance, on the back of a speeding Harley Davidson. So she found her way to a payphone and dug out some change from her pocket. The phone at her house rang for a minute before her mother answered it.

"Hello? Paige residence."

"Hey, mom? It's Vengeance."

"Venny! What happened! Your sisters are here we were about to call the police! They said you had been kidnapped."

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Yes, where?"

"I'm at that old, rundown orphanage on the boardwalk. I'm using a payphone."

"I'll be there as soon as possible honey, so don't you worry."

Ven hung up and sat down on a bench. Her mother got there in about ten minutes. Vengeance was glad she didn't try to walk. They went home and Ven climbed into bed. It took about three seconds, then her sisters were in her room waiting for every detail. So for the rest of the night, Vengeance told her stories. Of the boys who she had met. The Lost Boys.


	3. A Loss, Orphans Again

W.S.V

Chapter 3

The morning after Ven's diner-day, (which Silence had named it) Mary got up early to make a nice breakfast. They had pancakes and waffles galore. The triplets woke up around ten, tired and groggy. Wonder was the first downstairs, and was quickly awoken by the aroma of breakfast. She yelled for her sisters, who came running down after.

"Hey Venny, do you think we'll meet your friends again, today on the boardwalk?" Silence asked while they were eating.

"They are not my friends."

"Anyways, they are way too old." Wonder said who as the leader, always had the wisest point in mind.

"Yeah, really." Vengeance murmured. In fact, she was actually hoping that they would be there. She had grown quite fond of her beautiful strangers, and it felt good to hear Silence call them "hers". Mary had promised them that they could go shopping for some clothing today on the boardwalk, and true to her word around eleven she gave them each money and sent them off. She, however, was staying home to organize the triplets surprise sixteenth birthday party, which was only a week away. So the triplets, with Wonder in front, went to find some summer fashions. Because they each had different tastes in clothing, they tended to spread out while shopping. Vengeance was always laid back, but punk, and liked to shop at Punky&Spunky. Silence went to check out Flashback, her favorite store, and Wonder crossed to TeenQueenBoutique. Vengeance was checking out a particularly nice blouse when a strong hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around to see David.

"That shirt would look very nice on you Vengeance."

"Spare your breath."

"Don't worry, I'm not low."

"Keep talking…"

"You wanna come over? Hang out?"

"No."

"Why not Vengeance?"

"You already got me into enough trouble. Please leave."

And to Ven's surprise, he did exactly that. Just turned around and walked out the door. Vengeance was sad, yet relieved. She couldn't remember how she could hope for that creep to come back. Despite his looks and charm. Actually, just looks. She paid for her clothing and went to meet Silence in Flashback.

"I saw him."

"Venny? What are you talking about? By the way, do you like these pants?"

"Sisi, the lost boy, David!"

"Ohh! Where is he!"

"He left. But I think I'm going to go find him. Ok?"

"Ok….?"

"Ok. And tell Wonder that I went to look in another shop across the boardwalk. I'll meet you guys at Pics Pizza in an hour."

"Right. Bye!"

It didn't take too long for Vengeance to find him. It was as though he had walked slowly so that she could catch him. She walked up casually and tried her best to look mysterious and sexy. David watched her silently stride around him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready."

He led her back to his Harley. She felt her insides churn thinking about what she was doing. Wondering if she should turn back. Then she was on, and then there was no turning back. They drove to the cave. But took a couple stops along the way, picking up the rest of the gang. By the time they got there, it was well over an hour.

"David, I've got to go." David gave the gang a look. They nodded and the Spanish one, Dwayne, took off on his bike.

"No." He said.

"What are you talking about? My mother will worry! So will my sisters!"

"Like Silence?" Paul (male slut) murmured. The boys laughed. Star came striding out from another room in the cave. She didn't look pleased to see me.

"Laddie is asleep." She told David.

"Ok. We'll be quiet." David said. She went back into the other room. Vengeance started off towards the cave entrance, hoping that, like last time, they wouldn't try and stop her. But she was wrong. David, Paul, and Marco stood in front of the doorway, blocking her escape. Just then, Dwayne came back. He was covered in what looked like...blood.

Vengeance screamed as loud as possible, completely forgetting about the young boy in the back. Completely forgetting about Star. All she was thinking was that she had to get out of there. And very fast. The second Ven found a gap in the boys, she sped, running as fast as she could and never looking back. She didn't even dare to stop at the payphone, and she didn't have any change. She just kept running. After about fifteen minutes of running, she stopped and looked back. They were nowhere to be seen. She breathed steady and hard. Then she turned back around to smack into Wonder.

"Oh my god, what happened Venny!"

"They aren't human, they are monsters!"

"What on earth are you talking about Ven?"

"I went to find those boys and they had blood and scary and…"

"Woah. Calm down, I have no idea what you are saying. Let's go home."

They met Silence who Ven a look of despair. But home was not any better. They came home to find that all the doors were knocked down, all the windows broken, and all curtains slashed. And mother. Mary Lids Paige was dead. Slashed and stabbed, lying on the kitchen floor. Vengeance remembered the blood. The look David gave the gang. And Dwayne. His smile when he returned. Silence was screaming. Wonder was pacing, wondering as she does. But Vengeance just stood there, fierce with rage. Against David. Against The Lost Boys. But mostly against Dwayne. Wonder told her sisters to go upstairs and pack a book bag of clothing each. They obeyed, and rushed upstairs, trying not to look at their mother's mangled body. Wonder went to the sink to get a glass of water. As she looked out the window above the counter, she started to realize what was actually happening. They had started orphans, and ended orphans. And Wonder knew exactly where they had to go.


	4. He Is No Hero

W.S.V

Chapter 4

"He Is No Hero"

The orphanage looked terrible. It was practically in ruins. The triplets stepped inside, searching for someone who looked in charge. But not a soul was there. The building had a feeling of loss. So many children. So many infants had died here. The only ones who lived. Triplets. The girls had never even thought about it until now. They had grown up thinking that they were Paiges. Mary Lids Paige was their mother. They had heard about the incident, but had never thought that they could have been the triplets who survived. Now they were on a mission. To find the documents. It had seemed impossible that triplet girls would have survived the fire. But they did, and maybe their documents did too. The girls searched for about an hour, before giving up for the night. As they turned to leave, at about 6:00, Silence went to go to the bathroom before they left. She made her way up the rickety stairs nervous for herself and for Vengeance, who is starting to become just a ball of rage. Dynamite that will explode any minute. Silence reached the top of the stairs and turned right. She had no idea why, but she knew that was the way to go. She turned to go into the bathroom, and was stopped by a figure standing in her way. A tall figure and her first guess was the talked about David. She was right. He stood there; they stood there for almost ten minutes, all the while Sisi's sisters calling for her. But she could barely hear them. She was just standing next to this man, thinking about how this was most likely her last moment to live. Then it happened. First, a shudder and a cracking noise. Then the floor began to fault. There was too much wait. Vengeance and Wonder started to scream at Silence to get down before it collapsed, but Silence was frozen in shock and fear. Then, it gave way. But before Silence realized what was happening, she felt a strong arm slide around her waist and lift her into the air. By then Sisi was nearly unconscious. She remembered year's later thinking that it was a fireman, or a guy in a helicopter. A hero, at the very least. It was really anything but. He was really anything but…

Silence woke up on a soft cushioned bed, surrounded by the aroma of peace, and wonder. Wonder….wonder…..WONDER! Silence leaped out of the bed so fast it made her dizzy. She was in a cave. Wait, she remembered Venny telling her that the Lost Boys stayed in a cave. This wasn't good. She looked around. It was freezing! She climbed slowly into bed still watching for any signs of life. But there were none. She covered herself with the blanket, warm but not rested anymore. Then, she remembered what had happened. She must have been saved by David. But how? And then Silence drifted to sleep.

Vengeance and Wonder hurried down the boardwalk. Ven was leading the way to the cave she had gone to with David. She was almost positive that was where he took Silence. Wonder wasn't talking, which was unusual. She was just thinking quietly to herself.

"You know Ven, he didn't do anything wrong."

"He took Silence."

"Sisi would've died. He saved her."

"He is no hero."

They hurried past the market at the end of the boardwalk, and strode through the sand on the beach. They reached the cave, and Wonder looked at it with a resentful glare. They made their way through the entrance.

Silence woke up to find a person taking up the other half of her bed. She jumped up at once, only to find that it was a small boy, who she had probably stolen a bed from. She giggled to herself and climbed back in. The cold was awful. Just then she saw Wonder and Vengeance stride through the entrance to the cave room. They both grimaced with the overwhelming cold. The triplets hugged, then began to make their way to the door. They left, whispering the whole way home. About a block from their street, reality hit them like a baseball in the face. They had no home. They couldn't go back there.

"We could go to Aunt Partridge in California." Silence suggested.

"Or Uncle Saje in Mexico." Wonder said.

"Don't you get it! We can't go there! Those people aren't our family! We gave no family!" Vengeance screamed.

They started to cry. Sisi rested her head on Ven's shoulder and began to weep. There really was no family. Or home. Ven stroked Sisi's hair lovingly. Silence looked at her sister admiringly. Wonder decided that it was time to have one last look in the orphanage. And this time nobody was going upstairs.

They searched for two hours and still nothing.

"Hey Vengeance, did it ever occur to you that David and the gang might have our info?" Wonder asked.

"It was a bit odd that David ended up being where we were…" Ven admitted.

"Maybe we should go back to the cave." Silence said.

"Ok, but we have to stick together." Wonder said.

The triplets agreed and started back towards the cave. They got there quicker then they would have. The thought of seeing who their family really was, was so exciting. All the boys were inside hanging out when they came in.

"Oh well, Marco look what your lust fairy gave us."

"Very funny David…"

"What Marco? You not planning to sleep with your own flesh and blood?"

"What's he talking about Wonder?" Silence asked quietly.

"I don't know Sisi." Wonder said.

"We have your documents." David said.

"And you might be surprised." Dwayne chuckled.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" Vengeance ran at Dwayne, attacking him with every piece of nail and fist. She pounded him good before he started to fight back. But the rage coming out of Vengeance's body and soul was too much even for Dwayne. Marco came over calmly and picked Vengeance off of her prey. She snarled at him. Marco faked shock, but tightened his grip around her waist. Silence backed up but was caught by Paul, who had been standing behind them. Wonder ran forward and flung her nails across Marco's face, giving Vengeance a chance to break free. Vengeance tried to run back at Dwayne but Wonder yelled at her to help Silence, who was slowly drifting out of consciousness. Paul saw Ven coming and quickly let go. Vengeance laughed at him. The three girls stood in the middle of the Lost Boys, slowly circling. Waiting for one of them to try and attack. Then, Star came from out of one of the other cave rooms. She screamed at the boys about being assholes, then came into the middle circle of girls.

"Come with me Silence, we don't have to stay here. We aren't like them."

"Why me?"

"Because you are not like them. We are different. We don't have to be here."

Silence nodded. Nobody else had any idea what was happening, but Silence left with Star, trailing behind her, hand in hand, in a trance-like daze. Wonder yelled after her, but Silence just kept walking. Wonder and Vengeance looked at each other. Then ran to the entrance. The boys didn't try and stop them this time. And as they were leaving, Wonder looked back and mouthed to David, "Thank You Hero."


	5. Mr Hotness and Sister Dearest

W.S.V

Chapter 5

"Mr. Hotness and Sister Dearest"

David left the cave as soon as he knew he was out of the triplet's sight. He was not in the mode to be framed for stalking. Back at the cave, Dwayne was nursing some pretty bad scratches, and Paul had a bad bruise on his side. But that was not who he was worried about. He was worried about Star. The one thing he wished most of all is if there had been time to tell Silence Star's problem, her tragedy. But there would be time for that later. For now he had to get to Max.

The bell "dinged" as David walked into Max's Video Store. Max was ready and waiting.

"Oh David! How are they? How do they look? Please tell me how they sound again." Max whimpered, for the first time in his life.

"Max, I've told you every day since I saw them. They are pretty, full of life…" David droned on boringly. Max sighed. David had told Max only three days ago that he had seen his long lost daughters. "Listen to me Max. We have a problem."

"What? What? Where are they!"

"Star took Silence."

"Oh shit David! Why in heaven or on earth did you let that hippie wannabe join you! I warned you so many times about women dear boy! Well, I must go find her!"

"Ok, but careful not to run into Wonder and Vengeance, they are nasty fighters."

Max ran quickly out of the store and down the street, waiting until nobody was watching to take to the air.

Wonder and Vengeance sprinted back to the diner they visited. They thought it would be an ok place to stay, eat, and figure how to get Sisi back. They weren't too worried, Star seemed alright. But best to be cautious. And they had decided that they would stick together the whole time, as to avoid certain teens they would rather not be abducted by. Vengeance took her seat. For some reason she couldn't stop worrying that something was wrong about the way Star took Sisi back at the cave. And this was unusual because usually it was Wonder who did the worrying and Vengeance was usually thinking about boys, or school, or something like that. Wonder, however, was thinking about David. Wondering whether to place him under Bad Guys or Good Guys, sort of like how she thought when reading The Outsiders. Both of their thoughts were broken, though, when they heard the ding of another person entering the diner. It was a thoroughly handsome teen, about their age. With long brown hair and a rebel look on his face. Vengeance was immediately attracted. Not as much so when she saw the shorter, brown haired, doe eyed, girl standing next to him, clutching his arm. Vengeance let out a sigh of despair. The boy heard her and looked over, a serious expression on his perfect face. When he figured out what was going on, he whispered to the girl he was with and she went to sit down. Meanwhile, Mr. Hotness came over to sit across from Vengeance.

"Sorry if you got the wrong idea about my sister." He whispered.

"Oh!" she giggled, "Yes I did. I'm Vengeance."

"Jefferson, but everyone calls me Jet." He had this quiet, sexy voice that was intimidating, yet captivating. Vengeance was compelled.

"Cool name." she said cheekily.

"Yeah…Hey, you mind if we sit with you?" he said in his quiet tone.

"Oh no not at all, WONDER! GET OVER HERE, WE HAVE COMPANY!" Vengeance yelled as his sister came to join. She was overwhelmingly pretty, and reminded Vengeance of a small doe in winter. And she had no idea why.

"Hello." She too had a soft voice.

"Hi." Ven replied.

"So do you ladies live here?" Jet asked.

"Not anymore…" Wonder murmured. "Looooooong story, um what was your name?"

"Jet."

"Right."

"Well, me and my sister better get moving, I've got work to do and she has a date." He looked disapprovingly at his sister. Vengeance giggled quietly. Sister dearest left the table. Mr. Hotness said goodbye and followed his sister. Vengeance and Wonder shared a look that meant, "Wow! Good looking family!". Just then a tall man with horrible fashion in his middle thirties walked into the diner. When he saw the twins he gasped and ran over to them. He then stood next to the chair for a second, then sat down.

"Oh wow. You are beautiful Vengeance. And you too Wonder!" the man said.

"What the..? How did you know us?" Wonder asked breathlessly.

"I'm Max. I'm your father." He said. Vengeance got up and pushed Wonder out of the way and ran out the door. Wonder called for her, but she wouldn't listen.

"Good job freak!" Wonder said, trying not to cry. She ran out of the diner. Max sat there silently. He had no idea what had just happened. Vengeance didn't know where she was headed, she just knew that she had to run. Wonder, though, knew exactly where she was headed. She was headed towards the cave. When she got there, Paul was sitting on a ledge outside.

"I….need…to…see….David…" she gasped, out of air. Paul got up and yelled for David who came down immediately.

"What?" David asked, astounded to see Wonder there. Wonder ran over to David and flung her arms around him and started bawling like a baby. David was shocked, but put his arms around her slim figure. Paul just stood there, trying his very best to stay out of their business.

"I'm…sorry…" Wonder said between sobs.

"Nah, it's ok. What's wrong Wonder?" David asked.

"Max…" she sobbed. David looked up. He gave Paul a look then gave Wonder to him, and took off down the road. Paul wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed quietly into his warm shoulder. Paul swiftly put his hand on her chin and turned it facing him, then kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like forever, before a sound behind them startled them both. David ran out a grabbed Paul by the collar. He shook him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, THIS IS MAX'S DAUGHTER ASSHOLE!" David screamed at him. He let go and Paul fell to the floor. Then, from behind the shadows, came Max. He pulled a blade. Wonder screamed. She was as confused as to what was happening. Max started whispering.

"Wonder….Wonder…..Wonder….my daughter…" Wonder got scared and went to David, who put her behind him shielding her from her father. "Wonder my daughter….you are NOT MY DAUGHTER! I HAVE SEARCHED TOO LONG FOR MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTERS, MY TRIPLETS ARE SWEET AND CAREFREE! YOU…..ARE….NOT….MY….DAUGHTER!" and Max swung wildly with the blade, cutting David across the shoulder and Wonder on the leg. Wonder screamed, and a figure came out from the shadows and sliced Max down. Max lay face down on the ground. Not moving, or making a sound…

The figure stood up and stepped into the light. It was Mr. Hotness.

"Jet!" Wonder cried. "You saved my life!"

"Are you ok?" Jet asked, with a pained, caring look on his handsome face.

"Yes Jet! Thanks to you!" Wonder said. Jet picked her up in a hug, swung her around, and then let go.

"Hey Wonder, if you want you can go to sleep in the cave with Laddie." David said softly. Wonder nodded and skipped inside.

Jet took a seat. David stayed standing.

"So…" David said softly.

"Great chick Wonder.." Jet said.

"Um, yeah sure…" David said.

"You involved?" He asked.

"What?...with Wonder! No way man, she is off limits, to you and me!" he said forcefully.

"Right…"

"I'm sorry dude."

"No problem."

"We do have to work together you know?"

"Yeah…I mean what? What do you mean?"

Wonder stayed close to the door, out of sight, eavesdropping.

"From one vampire to another." David said.

Wonder gasped, but stopped herself before they heard her.

"Oh, yeah I guess your right." Jet said.

"Vampires united."

"Forever. Vampires united."

"We will never fight over girls."

"Or take the other's."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Then David pulled a blade and put Jet in a headlock.

"Vampires united kiss my ass." Then let him go, but cracked his neck just enough to put him unconscious. Then he flew away. Wonder was horrified. She went out to where Jet was unconsciously lying. All alone. Then she looked a bit over because she heard a rustle. Max's body was gone.


End file.
